


How You Kiss Me

by Wireslide



Series: Bossy [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 'What's your name boy' 'Borf' 'oh okay', But also like a Pokemon, Keith absolutely treats his wolf like a person, Keith thinks it's annoying, Lance is a flirt, M/M, Multi, Shiro's down with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 10:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16830502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wireslide/pseuds/Wireslide
Summary: Shiro overhears a tour group and flirts(badly?).





	How You Kiss Me

“Oh my gosh, is that really him? That’s him! That’s Takashi Shirogane! Oh my gosh, Nina, get a pic of me with him in the background!” Shiro could count on the fingers of his remaining hand the number of days in the last week he’d had that hadn’t started overhearing conversations like this. He turned slightly so the girls could have a recognizable shot of his face, but didn’t look up from the checklist he was reviewing.

“You know,” one of the others informed imperiously, “when the Kerberos mission was lost, they were actually abducted by the Galra.” He knew that voice; Nadia liked to stir up what she could for excitement among the civilians. Amid the gasps and awed murmurs, she added, “and Commander Shirogane, he escaped to come back to Earth to recruit the Paladins all by himself.”

_An oversimplification,_ Shiro thought with a faint wince, but Nadia knew how to spin a compelling rumor. He made a mental note to send her on the supply run later. “I heard–” her tone dropped, and Shiro found himself struggling to hear, “that he led Voltron. That they’d totally be lost without him, and that’s why they aren’t going back out into deep space to fight the Galra in their own territory anymore.”

The soft click of metallic nails on the concrete offered a welcome distraction from the defensive shout building in his throat. “Keith! Borf!” He greeted the paladin and his cosmic companion a little too loudly. “How’s my favorite Black Paladin today?” He winced as soon as the words left his mouth, telling himself to lay it on a little thicker, Takashi, but Keith just gave him a slightly confused smile and a full water bottle.

“I’m okay, Shiro. How’s mine?” His small smile grew when Shiro immediately looked down to focus on lining the straw up perfectly on the water bottle.

“Fine, thanks,” Shiro mumbled, then jumped slightly as a skinny form wriggled its way up under his arm. He gave Lance a soft smile. “Hey.”

“Everyone’s asking how the Black Paladins are and no one is asking about the Blue Paladin,” Lance complained, pouting up at him. The quirk of one brow informed Shiro that yes, he could hear the girls squealing and no, it didn’t bother him a bit. “Don’t you love me anymore, Shiro?”

Turning his head so Lance would get the full force of his adoring smile–and consequently, the girls got a better look at it, too–Shiro settled his hand in that rabbit-soft hair. “You know that won’t stop any time soon, Lance.” He knew he should have looked away, lightened the moment by saying something to Keith or Borf, but he found his eyes caught on the way Lance’s pupils went wide, the faint flush to his cheeks, or the way his mouth stayed barely open after he’d forgotten his witty retort.

He completely missed the look that Keith, Nadia, and Borf all exchanged. If someone had asked him a year ago if a wolf could roll it’s eyes, he’d have said no. He rubbed his thumb against the stretchy fabric of Lance’s shirt. Lance leaned against his chest, one hand coming up to toy with his dog tags. He watched the shift in shadows on his cheeks when Lance looked down and away, then back up at his face.

“You know if you kiss me those fangirls are going to do more than squeak, right?” Somehow, Lance’s voice wasn’t as thick and heavy with lust as Shiro’s brain. Shiro took it as a challenge.

“Will you?” He could have poured the entire bottle of water in his mouth and it wouldn’t have wet his dry throat for an instant. He didn’t remember moving his hand under Lance’s shirt.

“That depends on how you kiss me.”


End file.
